


星星花园（一）

by StrollerMM



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 08:57:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrollerMM/pseuds/StrollerMM





	星星花园（一）

“周日去看看爸妈？”  
凑崎纱夏用勺子给土司片涂着树莓酱，动作停顿的明显，脸上立刻浮出抱歉的表情。  
“我周日要去找出版社的编辑。”  
“啊，那我送你去。下次有时间再回去吧。”

周子瑜抬头，凑崎把涂满果酱的吐司递过来，笑容里的歉意让周子瑜懊恼。她比凑崎小了三岁，作为家中的末子，她从小被长辈照顾，结婚后凑崎的处处照顾也总让她感觉到事实存在的年龄差，这让她郁闷。要知道第一次在餐厅和凑崎见面时，她以为凑崎和自己是同龄人，那个时候凑崎的婴儿肥还没消退，脸上的肉很可爱。

“我去上班了。”周子瑜喝了一口牛奶，起身到凑崎身边去亲她的额头，却被阻止了。凑崎抽了张纸帮她擦去嘴角的奶渍。

周子瑜轻轻说了谢谢，耳朵红起来。凑崎环住她的脖子，亲了她的侧脸。omega亲人的时候喜欢闭眼睛，周子瑜看着她漂亮的眼部弧线，抱住她越发细瘦的腰。

“我今天...”  
“我知道。”alpha蹭了蹭对方，“我会按时回来的。”

坐在车上的时候，周子瑜回想着刚才凑崎在怀里惊讶的颤动，手指在方向盘上缓慢敲动。过去的二十多年她依靠着自身实力和家庭走得顺畅，在很多领域都有天赋，连公司去射箭馆活动她都能拔得头筹，要知道她根本没有练习过几次，但是在如何做好伴侣这一点，她着实不算有天赋。

她腆着脸请教过长辈，得到的答案多是“相处久了就懂了”这一类，而她的朋友，他们说她善解人意聪明细腻，担心实在是多余。

但事实是周子瑜和凑崎纱夏并不像外人看来那么契合。哪里都合适，又哪里都不合适。周子瑜不太爱表现情绪，婚前她低垂着眼睛跟凑崎说过，凑崎说没关系，她最擅长逗别人笑。于是周子瑜开心的时候真的多了许多，可惜她不爱表现情绪的习惯改不了，凑崎纱夏就不知道她到底开不开心。

车子里有点闷，周子瑜把窗户开一道缝，阳光和鸣笛声都漏进来，她眯了眯眼睛。她喜欢夏天，夏天的太阳总是很合时宜的灿烂，现在阳光照到了冬天，就是另一种滋味。

工作是忙碌的，周子瑜深谙身居高位的年轻人总需要付出更多，在职场上尽心尽力，就连刚结婚那段时间也没一点浮躁。爱捣乱的是办公室在隔壁的孙彩瑛，同龄的beta性子不算热络，但能想出精巧设计方案的脑子也免不了装些歪心思。

“换香水了？”  
“没有啊。”  
“那怎么味道不一样。”茶水间本就不宽敞，周子瑜避无可避，仗着不受信息素影响，孙彩瑛凑近了周子瑜衣领闻得肆无忌惮。  
“好甜，爱情的味道。”  
周子瑜脸上发烧，瞪着眼睛说不出话。  
“周经理，你的咖啡都溢出来了。”始作俑者语气里满是揶揄。

呆在公司的时间并不难熬，特意设置的提示铃响起，周子瑜很快收好了东西，碰上对经理准时下班感到惊奇的职员，她一律以家里有事为理由应付。

不幸的是，今天的晚高峰格外严重，周子瑜不停看时间，车子动得慢，屏幕上的数字变化很快。她拨通了凑崎的电话，omega隐忍的声音带着颤抖，车载蓝牙开着，凑崎纱夏的痛苦响在车内，周子瑜背后直冒汗。  
“我马上回来，马上。”  
“你快点......”  
周子瑜脑海里闪过无数自责道歉的话，软着声音安慰凑崎，发情期的omega听着自家alpha的声音，没能控制住情绪，喘着气哭。  
“别挂”  
“嗯，我不挂，我就在这。”

周子瑜急匆匆进门，连高跟鞋都没摆好就向卧室跑，靠近了主卧，被甜腻的花香味冲得眩晕，身子跟着燥热起来。

凑崎纱夏脸上全是眼泪，抱着周子瑜磨蹭，体温高得烫人。周子瑜听她的呜咽眼眶泛红，揉着她的头发亲她，凑在耳朵边说对不起，一边释放着信息素想让omega好受些。

衣服被凑崎拽开，此时的凑崎撇开了平日里对亲密的害羞，显出一副脆弱又大胆的样子。  
周子瑜于是尽职尽责满足她的欲望，上衣还剩一件衬衫，但凑崎的样子让人耐心尽失，两人都不愿意浪费时间在衬衫上。穴口湿得彻底，进入的顺畅，凑崎攀着周子瑜，把衬衫捏得很皱，脖子的弧度好看，alpha就从下巴一路亲到乳尖。

阴道一阵阵收缩，周子瑜按着熟悉的角度进出，力度一次比一次大，凑崎被她撞得摇头，下面却咬得紧。周子瑜帮凑崎把落在眼前的头发拨开，拇指轻轻擦着眼泪，凑崎哼唧着想避开，攀在肩上的手用了力，微微抬起头亲周子瑜。

接吻时凑崎松开身上人的衬衫，手臂环绕在周子瑜脖子后，也不知是故意还是不小心，按到周子瑜的腺体，撞击陡然加快，生殖腔很快失守，alpha释放着天性，生殖器在熟悉的地方撒野，腔口柔软紧致，成结之后也和生殖器贴合得紧密。

周子瑜抱着凑崎侧躺着，结还没有消褪的迹象。她平复着气息，犹豫一下，还是把问题问出口，  
“刚才怎么不打电话给我？”  
凑崎纱夏往她怀里钻，声音闷闷的，“你早上不是说记得嘛。我能猜到是堵车了，也不想打电话催你，你肯定也着急呀。”  
周子瑜心软成一片，时不时还有刺激感从下身传来，弄得她鼻子发酸。情欲渐消的凑崎拾回平日的温柔，毛茸茸的脑袋抵在她唇边，问她工作累不累。

怀里的人像只猫，周子瑜摇摇头，听见凑崎纱夏轻轻说别太累，柔和的声音落在心里，长久的郁结又开始作乱，她闭了眼睛，鬼使神差地想到刚交往时凑崎说的话，那时凑崎对这段感情怀有充足热情，抱着她的手臂说好喜欢子瑜，把恋人的寡言迟钝尽数包容。

很多时候，周子瑜真的不知道缺少的是什么，爱情该是什么样子。小时候家里人说她才貌过人，前程似锦，她一路攀扶，也有磕绊，到现在总算大概了解长辈口中的美好前程的模样。后来遇见凑崎纱夏，他们又说门当户对，天作之合，让她待凑崎好些。结婚后时间溜得快，她就着这句笼统直白的话，在意识到之前，和凑崎纱夏走过不短的时间，逐渐明晰好坏的标准，她自认不算最好，但也不算坏。

凑崎爱她，她也爱凑崎，她相信一切都会变好，不管怎样，总是分不开。


End file.
